In the sport of golf, in order to achieve a moderate level of success, a golfer needs to overcome several skill challenges. For example, when gripping the golf club, the golfer needs to position his/her hands in a proper arrangement on the golf grip, and refrain from gripping the grip too tight. Additionally, when standing over a shot, a golfer needs to position his/her feet in a proper arrangement relative to the ball, and flex his/her knees and back to achieve an ideal posture.
In addition to these skill challenges, a golfer needs to decide what style of golf shot to play, such as whether to hit a chip shot or a pitch shot, for example. In making this decision, the golfer needs to determine how far he/she needs to swing the golf club in order to reach the target distance, particularly for a golf shot which requires less than a full swing of the golf club.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a system which indicates a golf swing region for one or more style of golf shots, and that a golfer could use during a practice session to remember how far he/she needs to swing the golf club for a particular style of golf shot.